marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Jasmine
| image = | reality = | aliases = | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = | affiliation = Associate of Bronskon and Moorek | dob = | pob = | dod = | pod = | boo = Boston, Massachusetts | height = | weight = | eyes = White/Yellow | hair = Black | relatives = | first = ''Nightstalkers'' #2 | final = | creators = D.G. Chichester; Ron Garney; Tom Palmer, Sr. | actor = }} was a small-time criminal featured in the pages of the Nightstalkers comic book series. Created by writer D.G. Chichester and artists Ron Garney and Tom Palmer, she was introduced in ''Nightstalkers'' #2. Biography Little is known about the true history of the woman who called herself Madame Jasmine other than she was active in the Boston area and operated a fake fortune telling agency. She worked alongside two other grifters known as Moorek and Bronskon. Through her agency, the group swindled paying customers out of their hard-earned money by pretending to reunite them with the spirits of their deceased loved ones. Moorek's role in this con was to don makeup and pretend to be the spirit sent forth from the Great Beyond. One of their marks was a man named Gregor Houghton who, seeing through their ruse, expressed his displeasure by pulling a knife on them. Bronskon killed Houghton after which, Moorek, Madame Jasmine and he fled the scene. All three of them were contacted by General Belial of the D.O.A. for a job that involved drawing out a known vampire named Hannibal King. Their tactics succeeded in earning them Hannibal's attention, but unfortunately for them, it also alerted Hannibal's friends Frank Drake and Blade. Frank, Blade and Hannibal, known as the Nightstalkers pursued the three criminals. Moorek drove the getaway vehicle, but Drake disabled it with a shot from his Exorcist gun. Jasmine ran away from the scene, but Frank caught up with her and cornered her in a nearby alley. She used her crystal balls to release a blast of energy at him, but Drake dodged her fire and returned a blast of his own, destroying her crystal balls. She ran towards him and Drake felled her with a sweeping blow from the butt end of his weapon. (NST: 2) Abilities Powers Whenever Madame Jasmine used her crystal balls, her eyes would glow yellow. It is unclear whether this was reflective of some type of power use, or if it was merely a physical reaction to the proximity of the crystal balls' power charge. Skills * Occultism: It is likely that Madame Jasmine had at least a moderate working knowledge of the occult. Weaknesses Equipment * Crystal ball: Madame Jasmine possessed two crystal balls which possessed the ability to generate blasts of energy, which could be used for offensive purposes. Weaponry Notes & Trivia * Madame Jasmine's true name is unknown. * Madame Jasmine wore the trappings of a Gypsy fortune teller, but as she was a con artist, it is unclear whether she actually hailed from Gypsy stock or not. Appearances See also External links References ---- Category:1992 character introductions